the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Breakthrough Performers: 2016
Occasionally, the year serves not only as a chance for some of film's best to be offered, but also a time for a fresh new crop of actors and actresses to break out. Examples from recent years include the starmaking performances of Michael B. Jordan and Brie Larson in 2013, the charismatic of a little-known, freshfaced Michael Fassbender in 2009, or the beginning of the actress of the decade with Jennifer Lawrence in 2010. 2016 may have disappointed those who were more experienced, but it was also the year that proved that the future of Hollywood would be bright. No. 5: Mahershala Ali Breakout Roles: Luke Cage, Free State of Jones, Hidden Figures, Moonlight As one of the frontrunners for his astounding turn as "Juan" in Moonlight, Mahershala Ali will certainly look fondly back on 2016 as the year he finally received his due. While his prescence in House of Cards helped put his name in front of people, it was vigorouos supporting roles in Luke Cage and Hidden Figures that displayed Ali's true talents to the industry, Throw in the fact that Ali may have an Oscar relatively soon, and he'll definitely become embraced by the mainstream. No. 4: Lucas Hedges Breakout Roles: Manchester by the Sea While some may remember Hedges as the most memorable Khaki Scout in Wes Anderson's Moonrise Kingdom, Hedges will largely be remember for his thought-provoking and intense role in Manchester by the Sea. Even if Michelle Williams and especially Casey Affleck are receiving the lion's share of praise, diminishing Hedges' part as the charismatic but grieving "Patrick" is arguably the very best aspect of the film. Working alongside both Martin McDonaugh and Greta Gerwig in her directorial debut will ensure that the talented Hedges will be here to stay. No. 3: Tom Holland Breakout Roles: Captain America: Civil War, The Lost City of Z Donning the costume of one of the most iconic characters is always difficult, but Tom Holland proved himself more than capable as he slipped on the red-and-blue of the wall-crawling Spider-Man. Stealing the show from industry veterans Robert Downey, Jr. and Chris Evans with ease, Holland's quips and jokes were more than enough to cement his legacy. He's more than a superhero however, with a role in The Lost City of Z helping cement his place outside the Marvel Cinematic Universe. No. 2: Ruth Negga Breakout Roles: Preacher, Loving, Warcraft Understated is the best way to describe the sudden arrival of Ruth Negga. As Mildred Loving, Negga's best skills as a performer display themselves. In sheer contrast, her deliciously sultry and charismatic Tulip helps round out an astounding ensemble for Preacher. Owning both the small and silver screen, Negga's seems to be the second coming of actresses of class and skill from the bygone eras. Honorable Mentions *Alex Wolff - Patriots Day *''Anya Taylor-Joy - ''The Witch, Morgan, Barry *Gal Gadot - Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice *Janelle Monae - Hidden Figures, Moonlight *Glen Powell - Hidden Figures, Everybody Wants Some!! No. 1: Alden Ehrenreich Breakout Roles: Hail, Caesar!, Rules Don't Apply Saying Ehrenreich's name? 'Twere it so simple. But what is definitely simple is that Alden Ehrenreich is the breakout star of 2016. From being the most memorable and likeable part of the Coens' newest and quirkiest flick to driving around Warren Beatty, Ehrenreich had a stellar year to debut. But the biggest proof that Ehrenreich is less the year he's had and more the year he's going to, because it was Alden Ehrenreich chosen to strap on the boots and blaster of a certain smuggler by the name of Han Solo in 2018. Let's hope he deserves it, because Ehrenreich will certainly be here to stay. Category:Breakthrough Performers